Have You Ever Wondered
by april upside down
Summary: My name is April Frida Dickson, my life isn't so important. My family, is important however. Actually, it depends on how you look at it. I could be important, if you care.  Rating may change
1. Introduction

**Eh, just a random idea that's popped into my head... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but April, Jake, Gardenia, Cassandra, and Lucas**

* * *

><p><strong>Have You Ever Wondered?<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Begining of The Dicksons**

My name is April Frida (It means peace in Icelandic) Dickson, my life isn't so important. My family, is important however. Actually, it depends on how you look at it. I could be important, if you care.

You probably recognize my last name, Dickson. Ugh, a cursed last name. Off topic, sorry.

My family, yeah that's what I was talking about. I have a baby brother, Lucas, he was born in July, 9 months old. Totally oblivious to what happens at home, he's a lucky child. Gardenia and Cassandra and twins in 5th grade, they're in the KND. Then, of course, my twin sister Hannah and I. Hannah's the evil one, in the Teen Ninja's, just like Chad. Jake is my older brother, and his twin, is none other than Chad. Chad, who betrayed us all.

I know what you're thinking, and you're simply wrong. Dead wrong. I'm a step ahead of you, admit it. You're thinking, 'Chad isn't evil, he was a teen operative all along!'

Wrong. Did you EVER stop and think why Chad, my big brother, would even double-cross the Teen Ninjas? I bet you haven't. Take it from me, Chad is EVIL, and so is Numbuh Infinity. Sorry to burst your bubble, but the truth had to be known somehow, and if Jake wouldn't admit it, than I have to.

This is the untold story of me, April Frida Dickson.


	2. Where the Story Begins

**Eh, just a random idea that's popped into my head... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but April, Jake, Gardenia, Cassandra, and Lucas. I do not own Harley or Blossom, or the rest of KND... Sadly...**

* * *

><p><strong>Have You Ever Wondered?<strong>

**Chapter 2: Where the Story Begins**

See that house? Yeah, it's where the Delightful's live, I know. Confused? Then pay attention, close attention.

See that room? The one on the very top floor, that's where Father's room is. Still confused? Good.

Now, what I bet you don't know, there's a basement. Two people live in that basement, Harley and Blossom. Slightly less confused? No? Okay, let's go back in time. Chad and Jake are a mere 6, Hannah, The Delightful's and I are 5, Blossom and Harley are only 2. Gardenia, Cassandra and Lucas don't exist right now. This is where you better pay attention, or you're going to get lost.

You know my parents, right? Mega Mom and Destructo Dad, well they're (obviously) in league with Father, so when we were young children, Mom and Dad would drop us off at the mansion, and go to meetings at Villian's Conventions. Not that we knew. Even the Delightful's were oblivious to all this.

Let me explain about the night when realization dawned on all of us, kindergarteners and pre-schoolers, we did exactly what we shouldn't, we all went into Father's room. Was it difficult? We were children! It wasn't exactly a walk in the park, but Blossom knew exactly where her father kept the key to his room. She and Harley are tiny little girls, (being toddlers) and can easily slip out of the basement at night and watch Father.

This is where the story begins.

**Date: September 17th, Time: 9:07**

Harley and Blossom sat cross legged on their bed, Hannah and I on the floor, her head resting in my lap.

Hannah looked at the twin girls, like us, "You know what we should do today?"

Blossom smiled, "What?"

"Sneak into Father's room?" Hannah asked, a devilish smile playing on her childish face.

Harley gasped, "He'll kill us!"

"Relax, as long as we don't touch a thing, he'll never know we were there," Hannah persuaded.

Jake and Chad walked in, they'd been listening the whole time, Chad looked like our mom, with shaggy blonde hair that fell over his eyes, Jake was more like Dad, with brown hair, as equally as shaggy as Chad's.

Jake smirked, "We don't have to touch anything-"

"Because you can move things with your mind!" Chad had an annoying habit of finishing Jake's sentences.

Blossom's worried chocolate brown eyes met my crystal blue ones. My eyes flashed over to Hannah's. Her dark brown (almost black) eyes had an excited glint to them, she was looking at Harley as if she was saying something funny. A joke only she could hear.

Even then I knew Hannah was the evil one, but no one else could tell. They never looked hard enough. Back to the story.

Harley looked excited, but nervous. If Hannah wasn't in the room, she would never agreed, but Hannah was good a getting people to do what she wants. She always has been.

"What are you babies so afraid of?" Chad teased mercilessly. Harley and Hannah, weren't chickens, and if our twins were going, Blossom and I had to, too.

"Blossom, where's the key?" Jake demanded quietly, the Delighfuls had already gone to sleep, and none of us were eager to wake them.

Blossom tightly closed her eyes, and a key floated up from inside an oak drawer on the mantle in Father's study.

"Mother's drawer!" Harley exclaimed.

Blossom didn't want anyone touching the key ("Too dangerous," She had hissed when Hannah had reached out to grab it, "He'll sense that someone was touching it!") so she let it float up to Father's room, on the very top floor. The steps didn't creak once, thank the lord, and we all held our breath while passing the Delightful's huge room. Jake stuffed his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing when he heard how loud the Delightfuls snored.

Blossom gently guided the key into the door knob, and slowly opened the door, without touching anything.

"Crud, that's scary," Chad whispered under his breath.

"What do you even want Hannah?" I demanded.

Hannah rolled her eyes, as if I should know exactly what she wants. I did too. "Something for revenge, something to hold against him. A secret, something we aren't supposed to know."

"And you think you're going to find that here? None of us have ever been in his room! How are we supposed to know what he hides, and where?"

"That's why Blossom and Harley are here."

The walls were all black, there was a mahogany king sized bed in the center of the room with a blood red blanket, a long black dresser was against the far left wall, a huge door led to what we assumed was the bathroom (but we weren't about the check) and a notepad, just a notepad, lay on a tall black desk.

Naturally, Hannah was intrigued by what the notepad said, but she couldn't reach all the way up on her own. "Chad, give me a boost."

Chad lifted my twin up, but before she could grab it, Harley brought it down herself. Obviously, with her mind.

"Don't touch!" Blossom insisted, she focused on flipping the cover open, and there, on the very first page read this:

**The Secret Life of Benidict Uno**

"Hey! Who knew Father was an author!" Cut in Jake.

"Shhh!" Hannah and I blurted.

Blossom turned the page again.

**January 1st**

**This is the first day of the year, and the first Villians Convention. Those horrible children of mine (Blossom and Harley) are locked up in the basement with those brats of children, the Dickson Twins. Hannah and April are the same age as my delightful children, (hmm, maybe I could have them help me fight for evil with the villans against the KND) and Jake and Chad are a year older. It's such a shame, how good Chad is... He would be an amazing villan, better than his parents. Mega Mom and Destructo Dad, really? How lame...**

"What a jerk!" Jake declared, frowning.

"Harley, go to today's page!" Hannah begged.

"I don't know, you guys. Maybe we should just go!" I insisted.

"Turn the page!" Hannah demanded angrily. Harley didn't have to be asked twice.

**September 17th**

**Another Villan Convention tonight, and now that I'm in power, taking over those itiotic Kids Next Door should be so simple! I'm by far the most evil one there, most of tose lame villians would be lucky for me to even know their name. Tonight I'll inform the delightful children of mine what I've been doing all these nights, and together, we'll be UNSTOPABLE, I'll be known everywhere as Father, and my perfect children will be The Delighful Children From Down The Lane. I'll send Blossom and Harley to school in West Virginia, so they can't interfere most of the time. I will be feared, and no longer known as Benedict. **

**Everything will be perfect.**

Trembling, Blossom shut the notepad and levitated it back on to his desk. "I want to go."

Harley nodded and opened the door, moving the key with her.

Once we were back in the basement, none of us made a sound. We all knew Father was evil, but not _evil_.

Father didn't suspect a thing.


	3. A Traitor and His Brother

**Eh, just a random idea that's popped into my head... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but April, Jake, Gardenia, Cassandra, and Lucas. I do not own the rest of KND... Sadly...**

* * *

><p><strong>Have You Ever Wondered<strong>

**Chapter 3: The Commisioning of a Traitor and His Brother**

4-year-old Chad Dickson marched proudly to the chamber where he would be commisioned into the KND, (which was only his life's dream) with his brother Jake (He was being commisioned today too) and two sisters April and Hannah (Who were still too young to be commisioned) on his heels.

"But Chaaaaad! Why can't Hannie and I get amishuned too?" Asked April, who was only 3 at the time.

"Comissoned April, Cu-mish-und!" He anunciated each syllable.

"Kumushounded?" Hannah tried.

"NO!" Chad groaned.

Jake sighed and took April's little hand in his own, as the oldest Dickson child, he had to make sacrifices. "I'm sorry April but you're too little right now! You can be comissioned next year, I promise."

April grinned, "Okey dokey! Do Hannie and I go in here?" She asked, stopping in front of a pair of doors.

Chad nodded, "Go, hurry, leave!"

April and Hannah hurried in, knowing not to make their brother angry. Hannah went over to sit with her friends, leaving April alone, lost in a crowd of 'big kids'. Suddenly, two girls and a boy pulled April out of the way and where the rest of the little siblings were sitting.

April gave a sigh of relief and hugged one of the girls (Who had red hair and wore sunglasses) tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! My name is April."

The red-head beamed. "I'm Ana Tanner Greene and I'm three!" She held up three fingers to emphasize her point.

"Me too!" April squealed, in a very 3-year-old-like-fashion.

"So am I!" The other girl declared excitedly, "My name is Kami Drilovsky and this is my twin brother Patton!" The blonde girl named Kami, put her arm around the boy named Patton who had black hair and brown eyes.

"Hi," Greeted Patton, flashing April a shy grin.

April blushed, "Hiya."

April, Kami, Patton and Ana took a seat near the front, right in front of the stage.

"Chad Dickson!" Numbuh 100, the Supreme Leader of the KND, called in a heavy southern accent.

"That's my brother!" April whispered excitedly.

Chad out his booger in the KND Code Module and yelled, "Numbuh 274!" The crowd cheered in response.

"Jake Dickson!" Numbuh 100 called out again.

"That's my other brother!" April whispered again.

Jake did the same thing as Chad but instead yelled out, "Numbuh 472!" The crowd cheered again.

"Fernando Drilovsky!"

"That's my brother!" Patton whispered at the same time Kami shrieked it, causing the four toddlers to laugh.

Fernando repeated the same procedure (_Bo-ring! I'll change that when I'm amishuned!_ Thought April.) and yelled "Numbuh 58.1!"

Ana nudged April, "I'm going to be Numbuh 6A! Hey, do you want to be best friends?"

"Uh-huh!" April responded, "And I can be Numbuh 7A!"

* * *

><p><strong>And voila! For this chapter, I especially want to thank Yougotburned and PrincessSailorSaturnStar! Love you guys!<strong>

**April**


	4. A Traitor and Her Sister

**Eh, just a random idea that's popped into my head... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but April, Jake, Gardenia, Cassandra, and Lucas. I do not own the rest of KND... Sadly...**

* * *

><p><strong>Have You Ever Wondered<strong>

**Chapter 4: The Commissioning of a Traitor and her Sister**

4-year-old April hummed the Mission Impossible theme song as she skipped down the hallway to the Commissioning Chamber, Ana, Hannah, Patton, and Kami were following her. Everyone but Hannah and Patton were skipping too.

"Your wierd," Patton said. "Are you always this goofy?"

"Yes," Hannah replied flatly.

"Not _always!_" April defended, "I got the flutterflies in my tummy!"

"Why?" Kami wrinkled her nose.

April gasped, "My_ brothers_ are out there!"

Patton put his hand on Kami's head, "So's ours! Why does that make you have the flutterflies?"

Hannah laughed cruely, "April's afraid of Chad."

"He's scary," April whispered.

"It's okay! We're here too!" Ana grinned.

April smiled too as the walked through the big doors, "Will you clap?"

Kami opened her mouth, but was cut off by Numbuh 100.

"You all know what to do, I hope! Glad to have you all!" He waved, talking in a heavy southern accent before going on-stage.

Once he was out of sight, Ana leaned over and whispered, "I'll clap the loudest."

_~~ ** Time Break ** ~~_

"Patton Drilovsky!" Numbuh 100 said loudly.

Patton walked boldly and put his booger in the Code Module, "NUMBUH 60!"

The crowd went wild.

"Kami Drilovsky!" Numbuh 100 yelled.

Kami walked up with huge grin, "Numbuh 60.1!"

"Ana Greene!"

Ana skipped proudly to where Numbuh 100 stood, "Numbuh 6A!"

"Interesting..." Numbuh 100 remarked, "Hannah Dickson!"

Hannah simply walked to Numbuh 100, "Numbuh 273."

"April Dickson!"

April took a nervous breath and flipped upside down, walking on her hands to Numbuh 100. She flipped right side up, grinning nervously, "Numbuh 7A!"

April got the biggest applause, due to the laughter.

Ana clapped the loudest.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! Expcect multiple updates, maybe... :)<strong>

**April!**


	5. Yes My Supreme Leaduh Lordship, Sir

**Eh, just a random idea that's popped into my head... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but April, Jake, Gardenia, Cassandra, and Lucas. I do not own the rest of KND... Sadly...**

* * *

><p><strong>Have You Ever Wondered<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 5: Yes My Supreme Leaduh Lordship, Sir<strong>

"Hello Kids Next Door!" 8-year- old Numbuh 274 (AKA Chad Dickson) greeted the ever so excited crowd. "I'm sorry to say that Numbuh 100 was decommisioned. The crowd 'AWWWED' sadly. Some even shed a tear or two. "I know, it's very sad. Luckily though Numbuh 100 left me the position of Supreme Leaduh!" The crowd cheered wildly, but a 'boo' broke out. Chad wouldn't have it. Oh no.

"Numbuh 7A, on stage now!" Chad demanded.

April sighed, "What?"

"Why did you _boo_?" Chad drew out the word boo.

"I didn't!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, my Supreme Leaduh," Chad prompted.

"Yes my Supreme Leaduh," April scowled.

"Lordship with it!" Chad declared.

"Yes my Supreme Leaduh Lordship," April choked out.

"HOW DARE YOU? YOU ALWAYS ADDRESS YOUR LEADUHS AS SIR!" Chad yelled, smirking.

"Yes my Supreme Leaduh Lordship, sir," April said through gritted teeth.

"I don't believe you!" Chad decided.

"UGH!" April cried, "Can I just sit down?"

"Can I sit down... what?"

"CAN I SIT DOWN MY SUPREME LEADUH LORDSHIP, SIR?" April asked in frustration.

"What's the magic word?" Chad sing-songed.

"CAN I PLEASE SIT DOWN MY SUPREME LEADUH LORDSHIP, SIR?" April tried again.

"I don't know if you can. Can you?" Chad taunted.

April took a shaky breath, trying to calm herself. "May I please sit down my Supreme Leaduh Lordship, Sir?"

"Yes," Chad replied softly.

* * *

><p><strong>And you now understand the rivalry between Chad and April. I hope.<strong>

**April**


	6. What Family Is For

**This is dedicated to Hunter of Artemis 11, who APPARENTLY wants me to update! Are you HAPPY NOW?**

* * *

><p><strong>Have You Ever Wondered?<strong>

**Chapter 6: What Family Is For**

"CHANDLER EZRA CRAIG MAX JAMES GEIR DICKSON! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" 9-year-old April screeched, storming into the room her brothers Chad and Jake shared.

Chad was a, erm, sight... Honestly, you'd have to look at him to believe it was him. Chad had actually brushed his blonde hair and smoothed it back so it didn't fall into his eyes. He wore a polo shirt tucked into his new jeans (No rips or stains or ANYTHING) and was wearing a new pair of Nike converse that looked like something Jake would wear. April and Chad were infamous for their converse style. (Okay, yeah, they had things in common. You can close your mouth now.) He was drinking a glass of water (no soda...) and reading. Reading. CHAD WAS READING!

Chad looked up pleasantly, "There's no need to yell or use full names April Aria Halley Waverly Lillian Frida Dickson." Yes, they all have long names like that. You'll hear most of them soon.

"Chad?" April asked incredulously, "Do I need to jack slap some sense into you?"

Chad smiled and looked at his sister as if he was older by 10 years and not just 1, "Little sister, violence is never the answer! If you wish, you may take a seat and we can calmly discuss whatever may be the matter."

April shook her head, "I was looking for my diary. I know you have it in here somewhere!"

Chad raised an eyebrow, "Little sister, what motive would I have to take your diary. That isn't very nice, now is it?"

"Motive? You don't need a motive! You hate me!" April yelled.

"Little sister, hate is a very strong word. And let's use our indoor voices, please! I'm trying to read," Chad reminded April.

"Is this all a big scam to make me think you don't have my diary?" She demanded.

Chad laughed, "Oh little sister, there's no scam. I simply don't have your diary!"

April narrowed her eyes, "Would you STOP starting every sentnce with little sister? I just want my diary!"

"Little sister, why would I want your diary?" Chad asked.

"TO BLACKMAIL ME!" April screeched.

Chad shook is head, "Blackmailing is a nasty habit to resort to."

"I can think of a worse one," April snarled.

"Really? Would you like to have a nice discussion over it?" Chad asked, making room for his sister beside him.

"Maybe Hannah has it!" April groaned storming out of the room.

As soon as April was out of the room, Chad propped his book in front of him. The front cover read, "April's Diary" in big letters and it was covered in sharpie doodles and glitter. Chad laughed wickedly, "She's just too easy to fool."

April ran back into the room and snatched her diary back out of Chad's hands, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WAS ALL AN ACT! I'M TELLING MOM! UGH!"

Chad just smiled, "It's what family is for little sister."

* * *

><p><strong>This is based off of a little sibling fight between Jake and I. I still remember it and we were about this age. My mum says I ran down screaming my head off. FLAME ON!<strong>

**! April !**


	7. Never A Dull Moment

**This is dedicated to myself because I work very hard- Nah, I'm just kidding. This is dedicated to Shawn Levy who was the director for the movie that gave me the inspiration for this chapter. FLAME ON!**

**Disclaimer: I own almost nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Have You Ever Wondered<strong>

**Chapter 7: Never a Dull Moment**

**(now here's a change of what we're used to...) Mr. Dickson's POV**

"DAD!" I heard a voice yell from upstairs. I continued to stir the pasta sauce as I listened to multiple little thumps, meaning someone was coming down the stairs. "DAD!" I head the voice yelled again and I turned around to Hannah and April, one of them had a little cut on her forehead, standing on the oposite side of the kitchen.

"Daddy, Chad shot a dart at April's face!" Hannah said with her hands on her hips.

Nigel, Hannah and April's cousin, ran into the room, "I expect he'll be punished for that."

I rolled my eyes and handed Hannah the spoon, "Here, you like stirring, right?"

Hannah nodded and took the spoon.

"Nigel, can you get me a band-aid?" Nigel ran out of the room and towards the powder room.

I lifted April up onto the counter, "Okay, let's take a look..." I leaned in and did a fake scream.

April looked worried, but I smiled and patted my 7-year-old daughter's head, "Don't worry, I'm joking. There's a hardly a scratch."

I looked around, "Nigel! Where's that-"

"Here you go," He responded, coming out of no where.

"Thank you Nigel!" I responded, putting the toy story band-aid on April's forehead.

"Daddy, this gloop is on fire!" Hannah shrieked dropping the spoon on the floor.

I picked April up and carried her over to the stove, "That's how daddy likes it, hot and SPICY!" I leaned over and set April back down onto the floor, and she and Hannah ran away from the kitchen.

"Hey Chad! Wanna play darts?" April asked, stomping upstairs.

"NO! NO MORE DARTS!" I yelled behind me turning back to the stove just as Jake (one of my oldest sons) and David (Another one of my ((adopted)) nephews) skated behind me.

"Hey Dad, Lenny put a bucket on Oogie's head and it got stuck!" Jake informed me as they headed to the back door.

"No skating inside!" I called after them.

"Can we ask those kids down the road to play street hockey with us?" Jake asked.

"The Drilovsky's?" I replied as the boys skated circles around the kitchen.

Jake nodded.

"Don't leave Kami out!" I said.

"Kami can come play with April and Hannah!" Jake replied, flinging open the back door and jumping the steps.

"Oogie!" I called out, turning the stove off and heading toward the sound of a little girl's muffled screams.

Soon enough, I found my adopted neice with a bucket on top of her head, and I helped her slide it off.

"Why did Lenny put a bucket on your head?" I demanded, smoothing down the girls braids.

"Ask Lenny!" She replied, pointing to the second floor of the house where Lenny and Ashley were running into a bedroom.

"If David's outside, and you're here, and Lenny and Ashley and there... Where's Bruce?" I asked, counting off my brother in-law's children.

As if on que, I heard a scream from outside and I ran to the dining room, looking out of one of the windows to see a small blonde boy hanging upside down (his ankles were attached to a rope).

"Hey Uncle Conner! Isn't this sweet?" Bruce yelled in, grinning.

"ASHLEY! LENNY!" I yelled upstairs, and at the same split second, Bruce feel into a bush (his rope was let go of) and Ashley and Lenny dashed downstairs.

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!" They yelled in unision.

The started to come toward them but then the doorbell rang, so I turned around, but not before warning, "Don't move, either of you."

I opened the door to the small, blonde Drilovsky girl.

"April, Hannah, Kami's here!" I yelled up and the twins hurried out of their room.

"Up here Kami!" April waved and Kami ran upstairs.

I turned back to Lenny and Ashley, but neither of them were there. I turned around the other way, Oogie was gone too.

I sighed and went back to the window, seeing Ashley, Lenny and Oogie untying Bruce. As soon as they saw me, they all rushed away.

As I headed back to the kitchen, Chad stomped downstairs, "The girls are taking over up there!"

"Then go hang out with Jake and David," I suggested.

Chad made a face.

"The Drilovsky boys are outside with them. They're playing street hockey," I tried.

Chad made an even worse face.

"You can invite Riley," I said exasperatedly.

Chad ran out the door and I went to the kitchen.

I groaned, picking up my pot of sauce just as multiple shrieks could be heard from upstairs. Then three little pairs of feet ran downstairs.

"DADDY!" April and Hannah yelled together, Kami stood silently behind them.

"Yes?" I asked, taking a bite of the sauce and grimaced. I reached for the window ledge that was home to various spices plants. Which one was the basil? Oh yeah, that one.

"LOOK WHAT CHAD DID TO OUR DOLLIES!" April shrieked.

I turned around to Hannah and April holding out rag dolls that were covered in sharpie mustaches and scars and all the hair was cut off of them.

I came and kneeled over next to the girls. How was I going explain this one? "Well your dollies are super secret agents. The scars are from their battle missions and the mustaches and haircuts are their super secret spy disguises."

First there were blank looks but then they smiled understandingly.

"This is better than the time Mark made my dolls monsters for Halloween!" Kami giggled.

"Did Fernando tell you that?" I asked.

Kami nodded and then turned to the twins, "Hey, do you wanna play secret spy dolls outside so we can watch the boys play street hockey?"

Hannah and April nodded and the girls ran through the family room and outside. I followed, putting my Blackberry into my pocket.

Once I was outside, I took in my surroundings. Jake, Chad, Riley and David Berenson, Fernando, Mark, Patton and David Uno (my nephew) were playing four on four in our street (our house was on the end of a dead end road) but it seemed as they were on a time out, since Jake and Fernando were kneeling next to Hannah, April and Kami, tying blue ribbons into the girl's pony tails, representing their team, which was Jake, Fernando, Patton and David U. against Chad, Riley, David B. and Mark.

Lenny, Ashley, Bruce and Oogie were climibing the cherry tree in our front yard, laughing about Bruce being tied up earlier and Oogie's bucket head.

Kami, Hannah and April were being cheerleaders for the blue team, forgetting about the spy dolls that lay in the front yard.

I could see Nigel a few houses down at the Gilligan's house with the Beatles boy and the oldest Gilligan boy.

My phone vibrated and I saw my wife's picture on the screen.

"Hey Sarah," I greeted.

"Hi honey, listen, mom needs Monty, Benedict and I out here for a few more days..." She sounded despereate. My father in law was recently diagnosed with stage 3 cancer and their three children had flown out there earlier this week.

I swallowed a sigh, "How much longer?"

"14 days," She said timidly. "Can you handle watching all the kids until then? Nigel as well, Joy is flying out tonight to be with Monty."

"Of course I can handle it," I responded.

"It isn't too hectic?" She asked caringly.

I smiled to myself, "Not hectic, but there's never a dull moment."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, the first person to review and tell me what movie this chapter was based off of gets a chapter all about their character and April :)<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	8. Fish Food

**This chapter is dedicated to Shutthesmurfup, because she won the last chapter and challange and this chapter is about Kami and April!**

**Disclaimer: Me own no.**

* * *

><p><strong>Have You Ever Wondered<strong>

**Chapter 8: Fish Food**

**Kami's POV**

"KAMI! I got a fish!" April screamed into the phone. We were both 10 years old and April had some sort of fish obsession. Looks like her parents finally caved in.

"IT'S NOT YOUR FISH APRIL, IT'S MINE!" I heard a boy's voice shout.

"I'm pretty sure he's my fish you guys!" Another boy yelled.

"Was that Chad? And then Jake?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeppies!" April cheered, "I named my fishie Persephone!"

"IT'S MY FISH AND HIS NAME IS HADES!" Chad shouted.

"I'm making an automatic fish feeder!" Jake yelled, "And the fish's name is Apollo!"

"I'm on my way!" I exclaimed, running down the street to April's house. Before I could even knock, April had flung open the door and dragged me into the den where a fish bowl sat on the table. Jake was setting up the track to his old Hot Wheels set.

April and I sat down by the bowl and looked at the fish for a while. Then I turned to April, "What does it do?"

April sighed, "So far, nothing."

"It's like a rock," Chad agreed.

I looked at the three siblings, "So... call it Rock."

"THAT'S BRILLIANT!" April hugged me.

We all looked over at Jake.

"I'm making this a lot more complicated than it needs to be!" He laughed.

"Why?" April, Chad and I all asked at the same time.

"Because it's fun!" Jake replied.

"So Jake, explain!" I pointed at the contraption.

Jake cleared his throat, "So this car will go down this track, around this loop, fly off this ramp, hit that target and knock the fish food into that bowl. Ready?"

We all nodded and Jake set the car off and it all went smoothly, until it went off the ramp. It shot off the ramp and missed the target by a long shot, hitting the fish bowl instead. Shattering it and spilling the fish water all over the wood floor.

"PERSEPHONE!" April shouted at the same time that Jake yelled, "APOLLO!" and Chad yelled, "HADES!"

"I thought his name was Rock!" I yelled, looking at them.

"ROCK!" They all shouted at the same time, running over to the fish. April picked him up and put the fish in Chad's glass of water.

"Hey!" Chad said angrily, setting his glass down on the table.

"I should work on this some more..." Jake muttered, going over to his track.

"Ya think?" April growled.

**TIME BREAK**

"I'm finished!" Jake yelled to April, Chad and I, who were playing Wii. We rushed back over to Jake who pointed to his new and improved contraption.

"So now, we have the original track, but the car will fall straight down this tube, land on this platform which will pull on this string, releasing this ball which will roll down this ramp, which will knock down this line of dominos, the last domino will fall onto this army tank making it shoot this dark up against this marble which will roll down this light up tube and hit this little container of fish food, knocking it into the bowl. Ready?" He explained, out of breath.

"YES!" The rest of us cheered.

The track went perfectly!

"There! Now I won't have to worry about feeding it every day since I have the car on a timer!" Jake said proudly.

"Yay!" April grinned and Chad nodded approvingly.

I was confused, "But wait, won't you still have to remember to put the car back, and the ball at the top of the platform, and stand the dominos back up and put the marble at the beginning of the tube? And what about measuring out the food?"

Jake thought for a minute and groaned, "Screw this!" Then he stomped out of the room and Chad followed.

"Wanna go play in my room?" April asked, as if nothing was wrong with Jake.

"Sure!" I replied.

As we left, Inez, the Dickson's nanny who watched the kids while their parents were at work, went into the den.

"Taking the fish back to the pet store?" I asked.

Inez nodded and carried the fish bowl away.

* * *

><p><strong>Tehe. Okay, so the question for this one-shot:<strong>

**1. What book series is Inez from?**

**If you can't figure that out, then answer this one instead:**

**What TV show was this based off of?**

**FIRST PERSON TO ANSWER CORRECTLY GET'S TO BE IN THE NEXT ONE-SHOT!**


	9. Thoughts

**This chapter is dedicated to Shutthesmurfup, because she won the last chapter and challange and this chapter is about Fernando and April! April is 11 and Fernando is 12.**

**Disclaimer: Me own not.**

* * *

><p><strong>Have You Ever Wondered<strong>

**Chapter 8: Thoughts**

**April's POV**

My mind was like a swirling dark pit. It would take my thoughts right out of my head and sucked them into the pit, scramblifying them and the shooting them out again. I could never get patterns, letters, numbers or vowels to get right in my head. When I tried to read, the letters or numbers mixed themselves up to the point of confusion. I dread having to read in school. Olivia Johnson laughs at me and calls me Bubbles because I don't read right. But it isn't my fault. Normal people's minds have walls that seperate all the important things so they don't get jumbled together, so the facts stay straight in their minds. My mind was just born without the walls. School is difficult for me and I have to work twice as hard just to get half of the stuff other's get memorized in my own head. And even then, sometimes I lose it in my head. Fernando says this is because I have dyslexia.

Fernando was Kami and Patton's older brother. Kami's my best friend and Patton's my boyfriend. Now I know what you're probably thinking right now, you're 11 years old! Why do you have a boyfriend! Now let me get this rumor straight, we don't do anything together. I've never even kissed a guy in my entire life, okay? Unless you count that time Declan kissed me, but we were in pre-school. Darn Declan for stealing my first kiss. And I would never get it back, either. Anyway, my tutor, tutor, Fernando. Fernando has the straightest mind ever, I think. I bet the walls in his mind are super strong. He never forgets anything. Sometimes that's great, sometimes, it's not.

Tutor, tutor Fernando is Jake's best friend, but he and Chad don't really like each other, plus he lives three houses down so it's easy for me to go to his house if I ever need help with homework.

Jake tries really hard to help me, but they just can't get through to me like Fernando does. Fernando says he has a special method with teaching dyslexics, he links school to real life, something you're good at. For me, it's music.

I love music and Fernando associates my math problems with something as simple as sheet music, or counting notes. He's really good. My parents like him too, since I've been doing much better in school.

Tutor, tutor Fernando is also really nice. He's the oldest child, just like Jake. Maybe that's why they get along so well.

Tutor, tutor Fernando is funny too.

But the best thing about my tutor, tutor is that he sings really well. He's as good as me, and that's saying something. I pride myself on my singing ability. He doesn't like to sing in front of other people though, the only way I hear him is when he sings in the shower. And he sings REALLY loud in the shower. Plus Kami's room is right across the hallway from the bathroom.

I like my tutor, tutor. It sure beats having someone like Numbuh 74.239 or whatever his code numbuh is tutoring me.

Plus Fernando cooks really well. He makes fajitas sometimes when I work really hard and then he lets me stay over for dinner.

Fernando looks a lot like Patton, I've noticed that lately. They have the same black hair (But Fernando's is styled differently) and the same hazel eyes. I tried to tell Fernando that once but he got peeved. I won't be saying that again. Does that make Fernando cute? Does that make Fernando cuter than Patton? Do I have a crush on my tutor, tutor? I can't. No. NO!

"April!" Tutor, tutor Fernando waved his hand in front of my face.

I blinked, "Huh, what?"

"Math," Fernando laughed and I looked back down at my homework.

I groaned, "This is too hard! I can barely even read the problem!"

"If you do well, I'll make fajitas..." He tempted.

"I think I'm getting it together now," I replied. I don't think I was talking about the math.

* * *

><p><strong>Question! <strong>

**What Pirates of the Carribean star has dyslexia? Best of luck to you!**

**-April**


	10. Fights

**Okay, so the answer to my last question... To be honest Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp AND Keira Knightley all have dyslexia... I was looking for Keira as the answer but Orlando Bloom was my second answer. So hotpink jellybean was the winner! She requested a April and Jade but I'm suprising her... YAY FOR SUPRISES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Have You Ever Wondered?<strong>

**Chapter 10 (i think): Fights**

"What if you get in trouble? Will your parents be mad?" 11-year old David asked April as she, Riley Berenson and Jade Patterson waited for the principal to call them into his office.

April thought for a minute and shook her head, "I'm not going to worry about it, I've never gotten in trouble before."

David started to open his mouth but was cut off when the young Principal Moore called the three in (Note that he still has a full head of dark brown hair). April turned around and gave David a little wave before following the other two in. David flushed before turning back to the recycling he was shredding.

"Crushing on the bad girl, are we?" The receptionist, Miss Kelley (the one with the too curly blonde hair and the overly sweet southern accent and always handed out sugar-free lollipops), winked knowingly at David.

"She's not that bad," David defended, going an even deeper shade of red.

Miss Kelley nodded but couldn't reply, because she had to answer her phone.

Meanwhile, Principal Moore looked sternley at the three children in front of him.

There was April Dickson, the fourth child of six, who's twin and older brothers excelled in everything and she was in their shadows.

There was Jade Patterson, the more or less, silent girl. Someone Principal Moore never expected to see in the office again (Though he indeed was wrong)

There was Riley Berenson, the bad twin. Now this was a boy that Principal Moore had seen here more than once. How he could be so bad with a twin so good... No one knew.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Principal Moore asked.

April blinked, Jade bit her lip, Riley sneered. And then, all at once, they started talking louder, then louder, then louder in an attempt to have their voice over heard over the others. Principal Moore could make out the words "i had too!" and "they wouldn't stop if I didn't!" in Riley's strong voice, "she asked for it!" "do unto others..." in April's airy voice, and "please don't tell my mom!" and "it just happened, I didn't mean it!" in Jade's clear voice.

"One at a time!" Principal Moore shouted and they all shut up.

"A for April, you go first," Principal Moore pointed to April.

"Well, we were all in science and I sit between Riley and Jade. So they're passing notes, which is very naughty, and I peek over and look at Jade writing it. Riley is asking her out and she said no. So then I say, that was kind of stupid, and she gets all mad. And right very then, the bell rings and we go out in the hallway, so jade come up behind me, all angry like, and says, YOU HAD NO BUISNESS SNOOPING ON MY NOTES, IDIOT! And I say, It's a free country, I can do what I wish. And that makes Jade even angrier, and she pushes me into the wall. So I try to get out and she knees me in the gut. And I try to push her away so I can get out. And Riley comes up and pushes us apart but we keep trying to get to each other, so then Riley kisses me to make me stop and I hated it. And Jade got more angry cuz Riley is supposed to like her and she was about to come at me when you came and brought us all here. The end!" April finished, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her knee.

"That isn't how it happened!" Jade sputtered but quickly put her hands over her mouth.

"Then how did it it happen?" April raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes.

Principal Moore coughed and April turned to look at him, "Miss Dickson, I can handle this myself."

April nodded and turned her attention back to Jade.

"Then how did it happen, Jade?" Principal Moore asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, like April said we were in science and she was spying on the note me and Riley were sending to each other. And so after class I go up all nice to her and say, Hey April, could you not look at my notes? And she gets offended and yells back, IT'S A FREE COUNTRY, I CAN DO WHAT I WISH! Then someone comes out behind me and runs into me and I run into April and she runs into the wall and she's pushing me really hard and she has my hands, so I try to push her hands away with my knee instead. So then she elbows me in the ribs and I'm about to step back when Riley comes between us and kisses April. And April immidiatley stops fighting so I'm about to laugh but I try to make it look like I'm angry instead because April would destory me if I laughed at her. Then you came and now we're here," Jade said timidly, not looking at April or Riley.

"Riley? Can you settle this?" Principal Moore asked and Riley nodded cockily.

"So like April said I was passing notes with Jade and I ask her out and she says no so I'm like, eh whatever. And after class, Jade and April are arguing. Neither of them are yelling, it's just normal voices. Then like Jade said, someone bumped her and April ended up against the wall. Now, while it may seem like they're fighting, they aren't. April was trying to get off the wall and Jade was trying to get away from April. So I kissed April to shut her up so Jade could get away and April would have room to move. Easy," Riley explained.

"Is this true?" Principal Moore turned to April and Jade.

"Well, I guess she wasn't trying to be mean," April said.

Jade nodded, "And I guess April wasn't trying to be violent."

"Good, you two may leave, but Riley, I still have to talk to you. You know that public displays of affection aren't allowed."

April and Jade left quickly while Principal Moore was foccused on Riley.

"You were trying," April snapped.

"As were you!" Jade replied.

April laughed haughtily, "This fight may have been settled, but believe me, Jade. I will destory you."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Okay, I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what story I should update next! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE KND!<strong>


	11. Here for Hannah

**Aha! No one noticed that I didn't ask a question last chapter! That's because... this chapter is mostly about April and Hannah! YAYY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Have You Ever Wondered?<strong>

**Chapter 11: Here For Hannah**

"Hannah? Hannah?" April snapped her fingers in front of her sisters face.

Hannah blinked and finished lacing her shoes, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" April's doe like eyes were bigger than normal and were filled with a look of concern, "That's like the fifth time you've zoned out today."

"Fine," Hannah replied standing up quickly, wobbling a bit but regaining her balance, "Let's go, we'll be late to gym."

April rolled her eyes and pulled her sister along so they wouldn't be late yet again.

"Readdy for volleyball?" Mrs. Beauchamp, the gym teacher, asked recieving a reply ranging from as far as groans to cheers.

Kami, Ana, Hannah and Jamie immidiately grouped up and grabbed a clean white volleyball off the ball rack.

Mrs. Beauchamp shook her head, "You can't have all the 7A girls on one team!"

The four girls groaned and clung tighter to each other.

"Okay, you know what, fine!" Mrs. Beauchamp shrugged, "But you have to play 2 on 2."

Quickly, the girls split in half. Jamie and April took the left side of the court and Kami and Hannah took the right side. Jamie was one of the libero on the 7A team, meaning she had the quickest reaction time and best passing skills. April was the teams setter, which meant she had swift and skillful appraisal and since she was so quick, was good at moving around the court. April and Jamie's positions often worked well together, though April worked just as well with Kami, who (since she was most consistent hitter on the team) was the teams outside hitter and designated server. Lastly, Hannah was the middle blocker, who usually played in front of the net and since she played there, her and Kami's positions worked together nicely, as did her and April's since she could preform very fast attacks that usually take place near the setter.

"Kami's serve!" Jamie called out, taking her place in front of the net.

Kami exectued a near perfect serve (it curved a little to the right) and Jamie lept up to spike it to which Hannah quickly sent back with a dig. April bumped it to Jamie and this time Jamie succesfully spiked it. Hannah rolled the ball under and Jamie served it to April, who who jump set it. Hannah looked up to overhand pass the ball over the net but the light gave her a sharp pain in her head. She bent her head away and the ball landed on the ground beside her, bouncing up and down.

Hannah whipped her head up and everything began to spin as her knees wobbled beneath her and all the noises around her seemed echo-y. She could only faintly hear the screams of her sister, Jamie and Kami as she fell over onto her side. She was only slightly aware of her sisters cold hands wiping sweat off her forehead. She barely noticed when she slipped into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Hannah?" April's small and sweet voice whispered as Hannah slowly opened her sapphire blue eyes, and found herself looking into April's tiffany box blue ones.<p>

"What happened?" Hannah asked groggily, "All I remember was diving for a serve and then... nothing."

"You passed out in school yesterday, you've been unconcious for half a day and I've been scared out of my mind," April gushed, grabbing her sister's hands.

"Am I okay?" Hannah asked nervously.

"You have type one diabetes, Hannah, but we're all here for you," April soothed, holding up a necklace. Hannah looked at the charm, a blue circle on a sliver pendant. Engraved on the back was _Here for Hannah_.

"I have one too," Hannah breathed, looking down at her neck.

April nodded, "Everyone does. Chad, Jake, Mom, Dad, Gardenia and Cassandra."

"And you'll stay by my side?" Hannah looked around her empty hospital room, squeezing April's hands a little harder.

"I'm here for you Hannah. Forever." April promised, crossing her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Sisterly love is great! <strong>

**Now the question is:**

**What is the full medical name for type one diabetes?**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Oh the Cleverness of Me!

**HI EVERYONE! So, as you may notice in this chapter… This is a little out of age order. Sorry but I was watching Peter Pan and a particular line struck me as something that our little April may say. So therefore, I decided to write a story about it! Yes, Morgan, I do realize that you won the last chapter question, so the next chapter will be of April and the Quads together. And I'm warning you here, APRENDO FLUFF! Because, as a wise girl once said, Aprendo has a special space in my heart. So without further ado, commence the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Have You Ever Wondered<strong>

**Chapter 11.5: Oh the Cleverness of Me!**

_Tap, tap, tap. _12-year-old Fernando Drilovsky's eyes shot open upon hearing the knocking against the window of his bedroom. He slowly got up and walked over to the window, opening it up to an utterly dark sky filled with twinkling stars. He shivered at the summer breeze that drifted in through the open window. He stuck his head out and looked up, then down. As his head was facing the ground, a gust of wind blew over him. He shot up and spun around to see a smiling April Dickson with her hands on her hips in what looked like a pirate dress. Her hands and feet were rather dirty but she looked simply estatic.

"April?" Fernando asked incredulously in a weird sort of whisper yell, "What are you-? How did you get here?"

April giggled and spoke a tad bit too loud, "I flew silly."

Fernando opened his mouth to speak again, but Kami came busting through staring in awe at April.

"You can FLY?" She whisper shrieked, jumping up and down.

April nodded and Fernando scoffed, "You offend reason, April. But… You've been missing for a year now! Where were you?"

"Neverland," She smirked, a glint in her eyes, "That's why I came back."

"What?" Kami raised an eyebrow, tugging at April hand, "Explain, please!"

"Come with me! Both of you! We can go the Neverland together!" April encouraged recklessly.

"Okay! Let's bounce!" Kami bounded to the window, then turned back, "Come on!"

Fernando shook his head, "We can't just leave, who knows what everyone would do?"

April took a step forward and looked at Fernando seriously, "Fernando… There's only one week until your birthday, you're going to be grown up! Don't you just want to… Leave it all behind you?" April reached her hand out for Fernando's.

"How do we go?" Kami interrupted.

April crossed her arms and grinned, "We fly, of course."

"How do you fly?" Fernando rolled his eyes.

April shrugged, "It's easy, happy thoughts and fairy dust!"

Kami looked as if she might faint, "FARIES?"

April looked around and nodded, sticking her head out the window and whistling shrilly. As if on cue, a tiny, shimmering gold ball of light buzzed into the room and right into April's hand. "You guys, meet Fayette. Fayette, meet Kami and Fernando. I'm teaching them how to fly," She whispered, smiling. Fayette made a noise that sounded like a cross between a buzz and a bell chime and April nodded in reply. Immediately, Fayette spun up and began circling the siblings.

"Now think happy thoughts and…" April trailed off as she began to rise up in the air.

"WICKED!" Kami exclaimed and followed suit. Even Fernando managed to get up without any troubles.

"Second star to the right and straight on til morning!" April winked and flew right out Fernando's window.

Kami ran after her and leaped, floating gracefully up toward the stars. Fernando however didn't move.

"Fayette, you take Kami. Fernando and I will meet up with you in a minute," April instructed.

Fayette crossed her arms and began to speak her fairy language again, looking like she was reprimanding April.

"Ew! Don't worry, I'm only a kid!" April shrieked, flying back to the window.

Fernando stood there with his back to the window staring longingly at all of it once more.

April leaned forward and placed her lips beside Fernando's ear (making him blush) and whispered, "Forget them, Fernando. Forget them all. Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again."

"Never is an awfully long time..." Fernando smiled.

April nodded and ever so hesitantly, Fernando flew out the window, helping April shut it behind them.

"Oh the cleverness of me!" April cheered as she took Fernando's hand and flew away with him into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now you all probably noticed that something was up with this chapter, eh? Well, you caught me! I'm planning a new story based on Peter Pan, and you all just got a sneak preview! Yay! But, I don't want to write something that no one's gonna read, so you all review and tell me if you think I should write it… But there's a catch! If you review and say that I should write it, your OC will have a part in the story! However, you can't request parts and after you get them, you can't change them… But still! So, yeah, REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I wasn't crying about mothers. I was crying because I can't get this shadow to stick. And I wasn't crying!" –Peter Pan<em>

_~april the girl who was on fire_


	13. Let's Have a Party

**The winner for last chapter was…. BUDDYGIRL1004! So, I'm using all four of her OC's in this quite late, festive little chapter! Gah, guys I'm so excited! Hanukkah begins in only four days! Eeek! Everyone, stay safe in this busy holiday season!**

* * *

><p><strong>Have You Ever Wondered<strong>

**Chapter 12: Let's Have a Party**

"My family's holiday party is coming up, and your whole family is invited!" April exclaimed cheerily handing a blue envelope to each of the Utsukushii quadruplets.

"Ooh, will there be cookies?" Athena smiled.

"And presents?" Buddy seconded.

"And mistletoe?" Sophie wiggled her eyebrows.

Morgan laughed, "And plenty of Christmas cheer?"

April shook her head, "No but there will be kippahs, gelt, dreidels and plenty of latkes."

"You're Jewish?" They all asked at the same time.

April laughed, "Indeed I am. I take it none of you have ever been to a Hanukkah party before?"

"Are they fun?" Buddy asked.

"You guys have been missing out. December 8th, 6 PM. Be there," April smiled before leaving, taking her stack of envelopes along with her.

On December 8th, at precisely 6:00 PM (Thanks to Morgan's tendency to be exactly on time, always); the Utsukushii family was, in fact, at the Dickson family household. Along with them were the Drilovsky's, Heart's, Bousquet's, Cortez's, Berenson's, M'Kenzly's and two more families none of the Quad's recognized.

The Dickson house was decked out it twinkling light blue and white lights with Jewish stars covered in tinsel hanging all around.

"Hi!" April greeted, giving each quad a hug and Buddy a kiss on the cheek (To which he blushed furiously). "Here!" She handed each sibling a small, royal blue bag tied closed, "You'll want these for later, or else dreidel won't be too much fun."

As the four of them all made their way further into the Dickson home, they branched out to talk to more of the guests and families. Buddy however, stuck close to April- who didn't seem to mind.

She took the opportunity to talk Buddy's ear off about the history of Hanukkah and some old traditions that went along with it. In the time period of about an hour he learned how to play Dreidel, why you lit a Menorah for eight days, and taught him the hymn her family sang when they lit their candles. She even dedicated most of the night to Buddy, with the few exceptions where she had to entertain someone or another.

Buddy's favorite stop in the journey was April showing his their family Menorah, a beautiful, shining silver piece. It went upwards directly and then branched out. Four small candle holders in either side, and then a slightly raised one in the middle held royal blue candles- none of which had been lit yet. A small charm dangled down from each small candle holder, and they descended in what Buddy believed to be age order (With their parents in the dead center). A miniature drum set charm for Jake, a baseball glove for Chad, a traditional Star of David for Hannah, and a sun for April. Then came the slightly raised heart charm for their parents. On the other side was a butterfly for Cassandra, a rose for Gardenia, a train for Lucas and then a microphone, a book and a soccer ball put together for Ana, Mary and Justin.

As April described the holiday to an eager to listen Buddy, she was cut off by someone picking her up and carrying her away. Buddy turned around to see a tall, blonde boy walking off with her and a small brunette where April used to be standing.

The brunette stuck out her hand, which Buddy took to shake gingerly. "Hi, I'm Ingrid! You probably don't recognize me because I go to a private school with my cousin, Luke. Did you know there was a private school around here? Did April ever talk about us? What are you thinking about the party? Are you Jewish too? Nevermind, you don't look Jewish. I'm Jewish! Did-"

"Actually, I have a question-" Buddy interrupted. This Ingrid girl was obviously just like April. Well, like April on energy drinks.

Ingrid blushed, "I'm sorry. If I ever do it again just cover my mouth or something so I stop talking. Luke says I get carried away easily, especially when I'm excited! And I just get so excited when Hanukkah season comes around I just can't help myself! It's just so-"

Buddy reached forward to cover Ingrid's mouth and she nodded in a way of saying he could continue. "Where did April go?"

Ingrid grinned, "Oh! It's time for April to tell the story of Hanukkah! You'll love it! Everyone gathers around, especially all the little kids, and she explains the whole story of how exactly Hannukah came to be. Then she finishes off with a blessing and everyone continues into the dining hall where she lights the Menorah! Now, let's go before you miss it!"

Ingrid then proceeded to whisk Buddy away, pulling him back towards the living room where he stood with his sisters, and Ingrid left to join her cousin again. Hannah pulled all the kids around where April sat on the couch with Deni on one side of her, and another little girl Buddy didn't recognize on the other. Even the Drilovsky's gathered around to join in the festivities.

"Now, this year I have the honor of telling the story of Hanukkah! It's my first year, so it's a big deal for me," April smiled out to her audience. "The story begins in 168 BCE. Back home, there was a Jewish Temple that was seized by a group of Greek soldiers. These soldiers slowly took control of the entire population of Jews, forcing them to worship Greek gods and made worship of Jewish beliefs a crime that people were put to death for. A few villages tried to fight back and honor our Lord, but the Greeks found out and forced these Jews to do things against our practice. This continued on for a while before a group of Jews joined together to fight the Greeks. Their leader was a High Priest named Mattathias, and he and his family had to live out in the mountains after he helped kill a group of Greek soldiers. The group of rebels was known as the Maccabees.

"After a time of planning, the Maccabees got control back, they returned to the Temple in Jerusalem that had been used to worship other, foreign gods- and also for practices against Jewish religion. Our brave troops were determined to purify their Temple again, and they decided to burn eight days' worth of oil and their Menorah. But what they found was only a days' worth of oil left. Regardless, they decided to light the Menorah anyways, and to their surprise- the Menorah burned for the full eight days! And that's the miracle of Hanukkah."

With that, her family began to applaud, and slowly everyone joined in.

April beamed, "Now, let us pray." The Jewish families and impartial other familes in the room joined hands while the significant Christians respectfully declined. "Shema Yisrael, Adonai elohenu, Adonai echad. Baruch Shem Kevod Malchuto leolam vaed. Amein."

And with that, Mr. Dickson spoke up, "Now, we'll be proceeding to the dining hall to say our blessings and light the first candle. If you feel uncomfortable with that, you can stay in here. No offense will be taken."

The Dickson's, Martinez's and Prescott's quickly made their way into the dining hall with the Berenson's, Cortez's and the Bousquet's following timidly behind them. The Drilovsky's and the M'Kenzly's politely abstained and took seats on the couches in the living room.

Quickly, April pirouetted back towards the Utsukushii's, who were still standing in the living room. "Do you guys wanna join?"

They nodded, and followed April into the dining hall. Jake was offering out kippahs to the males in the room, Buddy took one as well- which April helped position on his head. Once everyone was gathered around (Buddy even had the courage to wrap his arm around April's shoulders), Mr. Dickson took the highest candle out of the Menorah and said "I am hereby ready and prepared to fulfill the Commandment of Lighting the Hanukkah Menorah."

After that the Jewish people in the room began to softly sing together in Hebrew, what Buddy assumed was a blessing.

"_Boruch Attah Adonoy, Elohainu Melech ha-olam, asher kidishanu b'mitzvotav, v'tsivanu l'hadlik ner shel Chanukah. Boruch Attah Adonoy, Elohainu Melech ha-olam, she-asah nissim la'avosainu bayamim hahaim bazman hazeh. Boruch Attah Adonoy, Elohainu Melech ha-olam, she-hecheyanu, vikiyamanu, vihigianu lazman hazeh."_

Near the end of the blessing, Mr. Dickson lit the candle he removed, the _shammosh, _Buddy remembered April called it, and lit the first candle only, on the far right. After they all finished , everyone exchanged hugs and kisses- and then the guys all made their way into the kitchen to do the dishes.

Riley and Buddy both immediately protested, but the girls turned them around. "It's the rules. All women get a holiday for the first half hour after the Menorah is lit!"

Sullenly, the boys went to finish the dishes and the girls stayed around the Menorah. April, Ingrid and Ana took the opportunity to teach Vada, Morgan, Sophie and Athena some Hanukkah songs as their mothers studied the Torah across the table.

After the half hour was done, everyone was ushered out back into the living room to entertain the rest of the guests until the families slowly retired for the night.

The Utsukushii family was one of the last to leave, excepting the Prescott's and the Martinez's. "I'm so glad you four could come!" April exclaimed as they all huddled near the door before heading out into the cold December air.

Athena spoke up first, "Thanks for inviting us!"

"It's always interesting to learn about other religions," Sophie added.

Morgan laughed lightly, "Even if we are German."

April giggled before giving each girl a big hug as they shuffled outside. Buddy began to leave with them but April leaned forward to grab his hand, "Thanks for spending the party with me."

Without a word, Buddy leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her lips. As he pulled away, April grinned and he walked out the door with a small wave to her.

Buddy was lucky it was dark outside, so his sisters couldn't see the blush on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Aah! Well, I'm finally making my reappearance into the world of Le Fanfiction.. So that's good, yeah? I hope no one minded the overwhelming amount of Bril feels going on in this piece. I've missed my babies a ton! Speaking of which, Ingrid and I are working on a new story which revolves entirely around the BuddyxAprilxFernando love triangle. That should be up pretty soon! It's called <strong>**_Lips of an Angel, _****just in case you wanted to know.**

**The question for the chapter: A little bit above, I talk about the holiday women get after the lighting of the Menorah. This is partly based off the story of a woman named Channah, who sacrifices something for the Jewish religion. Your question is, how many sons did Channah have?**

**Stay beautiful, babies!**

**Xx, April(:**

* * *

><p><em>"Blessed are You, Hashem our G-d, King of the universe, Who performed miracles for our ancestors in those days at this time." ~Hanukkah Blessing<em>


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone. I'm sorry if you thought that a new chapter meant that I've updated whatever story you're reading right now, and I'd like to thank you all for your continued patience and interest you've given to my stories, but I've come to the conclusion that it's time for me to post this.

I owe it to you guys to let you know that I haven't been completely honest with all of you, and I don't want to get into details either. If I've already told you, that means you're important to me and I love you. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, that means I didn't think we're close enough. Sorry.

The real point of this, however, is that I'm going to be letting you know that I won't be coming back to this account, nor will I be updating or writing any new stories. Ever. But since I know there are people who have read my stories and still message me in an attempt to get me to update, I'm willing to make a deal.

Instead of just deleting my account and all my writing on it, I'm giving anyone who wants it the opportunity to adopt my stories, should you want them to be finished. All I ask you to do is send me a message telling me the story you want to adopt, as well as reasoning to why you want it and some kind of sample of your writing. You should also know that I'll be checking up on anyone who I allow to continue my stories, considering the amount of time and passion I've dedicated to them.

That being said, I'd once again like to thank each and every person who applied for one of my stories, gave me a review, followed or favorited me or my stories, or sent me a message. The friendships I've formed on this website will always be with me, and I know that I've grown as an author and a person during my time here. If you'd like to keep in touch with me, you can follow me on my tumblr account, hanlohan dot tumblr dot com, and message me there. I'll still be logging in to check my messages if anyone messages me in regards of adopting a story, but other than that, I won't be returning back here.

Thank you all so much for your time, and may you all have wonderful lives!

-Hannah.


End file.
